


Eclipse

by ReneelaIceCreamXx



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sort Of, Sun & Moon, Unrequited Love, We need more sehchan, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneelaIceCreamXx/pseuds/ReneelaIceCreamXx
Summary: Where the sun and moon fell in love with each other





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC HERE PLS DONT BE TOO HARSH IK THE GRAMMAR ISNT ALL CORRECT PLS FORGIVE ME (IT 3AM RN)

The world was dark. Silent. Still. Dull. 

It was lifeless, dead, and dull.

Because of this dull world, He created the moon, Sehyoon.

Sehyoon was created to bring light, to dribble the world with colours, to make it colourful, bringing liveliness to the world. 

The dark sky was his canvas. He put stars to the black, plain sky, drawing different constellations with it. He painted the dull space with broken stars, creating different nebulae. He was created, to bring this world to life. Creatures were born, and the world was at peace and everything with life was living harmoniously. 

Despite the life the moon had made, Sehyoon was lonely. He gazed at the world he had made. And couldn't help to feel the emptiness he had in him. He saw the creatures made friends with each others. Fell in love with each other. Made a family with each other. And Sehyoon longed for that. 

The motivation to create deteriorate. The sky started to draw back to the way it used to be, the light scattered the sky slowly dimmed, and the creatures began to worry. They were never familiar with darkness. They had been living under the shines of the stars, the light of the nebulae, and the dimmed light had scared them, and they decided ask Him for help, to bring the liveliness back to the world. 

He had already noticed how Sehyoon had lost his light himself, and with the creatures who Sehyoon created had expressed their worry, He came to a decision to create a company for his beloved son. 

Therefore, that's how the sun, Yuchan was created. 

Yuchan was bright, he shone light for the still dim world. He brought energy to the world in ways the moon was not. He nurtured plants to bring colours never been seen before. He nurtured the creatures to become brighter, as if the energy he had emitted has been sent to the creatures. 

Yuchan was brighter than Sehyoon, but Sehyoon did not mind. He did not care. Yuchan was beautiful, he carried a smile that shone warmth to the world, energy made the moon to shine brighter himself. He was energetic and Sehyoon loved it.

He was everything Sehyoon was not, but as they all say, opposites attract. They got along so well. So well, that the world under them was no longer dim. They created a light that shines every corner of the originally dark, black world. 

They spent every waking moment they had with each other. They showed each other what they can make. They shared everything they had. They gave each other everything. 

And everything included their love for each other. 

They were inseparable. They lived off every bit of time they had with each other, to shower the love they had to the other and only the other. They molded with each other perfectly, they were each other 's destiny.

They were beautiful, emitting light so brightly, so energetic.

And so, so destructive. 

You see, they were bright, and hot, and no one had experienced such a thing. Hotness covered the world, the darkness was rarely to be seen, and the creatures could not accommodate with such weather. They were dying, and the heat was too much to bear. 

They had gave each other all their love, but they had also brought unimaginable consequences. They had brought terrible destructions. They took away life that weren't meant taking unintentionally to give each other love. And they had yet to notice the disaster they had made, being too immersed with each other. 

The creatures were worried, life was draining away in the world. They had been living under constant light for too long, and they longed for the brightness to dim, so the life could live in this world longer. 

The anxious creatures, once again, came to Him for help, to separate the two, for the world to become a better place to live. 

He, of course, wished His dear son could be happy, so he can create more life to this world. But what is it for the moon to create life just to be taken away later on? The sun was meant to accompany the moon, to fill in abilities that the moon was not able to do. However, that had gone to dust and a catastrophe was brought instead. He should have known they would eventually fall in love with each other, and brought such a terrible situation. 

He had no choice but to separate the two. 

He had made the two never to be seen at the same time ever again. They had to be separated for good. 

When they found themselves to be alone, they were devastated. They had been with each other since the beginning and Sehyoon could not remember the time when he didn't have Yuchan. Yuchan could not think he could ever live without Sehyoon, he was literally created to be with him! 

They begged, and begged Him to let them meet each other once again, but He would never allow such a thing. Life was brought to this world, they were meant to live here peacefully, not to suffer. If He had let the two meet, disasters would be brought, and He would never allow such a catastrophe to happen again. 

Eventually, they gave up on begging, knowing He would not allow them to ever meet each other. And the moon dimmed, he was dark, once again. And the sun dimmed, giving out a warm glow that let plants grow perfectly healthy and creatures to roam around in a satisfying weather. But seeing the creatures Sehyoon had created living pacifically not enough to ease the pain of the lost presence of the other. 

They missed each other, so much. Yuchan cried every time he thought of Sehyoon's beautiful smile that made his heart swell. He called the clouds to cover himself as he cried in agony, sometimes he couldn't muffle his cries, causing a thunder storm in the world. Everytime he cried, he would then create a rainbow circling the earth that he hoped it could sent his love to his one and only moon. 

Sehyoon's could feel the void seeping into him and he hated it. He looked down on his creation and felt the ugly jealousy growing in him once again. He would curl himself up, frown at the thought of not able to feel Yuchan's warm embrace, hiding himself from the sight of world to weep in sadness and loneliness. Yet all he could do, was to send his love through shooting stars (or even a meteor shower if he's desperate) all across the universe, hoping his lover could receive his love and longing to meet once again. 

One day, the both of them noticed, He was gone. Which has never happened before, they felt weird, they knew he would never disappear, but they could not feel His presence. Then, Yuchan found a shooting star at his side, and the star sent a message from the moon, telling him, this is their chance to meet each other once again. 

Sehyoon has never been daring, everything he had made and done was under his careful thought process and planning. But he was desperate, he had been desperate for Yuchan's love, he had been desperate for having a company once again. He would do anything for a chance to meet his love. 

Yuchan, of course, feared the consequences of disobeying his creator, but he himself was also desperate, he had dreamed of meeting his love after what seemed like an eternity. He could not even think of what the consequences could be, all he wished was to feel Sehyoon's presence. He imagined if they would still be the same as they were before they were separated. What if they had changed? What if Sehyoon had been different? What if Sehyoon no longer love him after they had met? But these questions were thrown to the back of Yuchan's mind, he knew his love for Sehyoon had never faded and it was all that mattered. 

They did not know how long it would take for Him to come back, so they had to move fast. They ran away from their side of the universe, and met right at the center. 

It had been too long, Sehyoon noted, he found his mind refreshing the image of Yuchan. He felt guilty for forgetting how his true love had looked, because when he met the sun, he realized how unfamiliar, yet recognizable the other was. He can feel the same warmth Yuchan made him feel, but he could barely recognize his big doe-like eyes. 

Yuchan instantly recognized Sehyoon, the same round cheeks that made him smile wide, the same wide shoulders that made him feel safe and at home. His round eyes looked lost, but when Yuchan came into his vision, they immediately turned bright and focused, as if Yuchan was his only purpose and focus. 

Sehyoon didn't think twice when he threw himself to the sun, and wrap himself around him. His heart ached at the close proximity of the two, how much had he miss the younger. He buried himself into Yuchan, feeling the warmth radiating from him, sighing with relief and satisfaction. 

It really has been too long, Yuchan thought to himself, feeling the other embracing his hot body, reminding why he was created in the first place. He had missed this, so much. He could feel himself melting into the other's cool embrace. How much he wished he could stay here forever, being in each other's presence and feeding each other their love. 

They shared kisses, hugs, loving gazes to each other, but time was not on their side. They knew they were not meant to meet each other. They risked the unknown punishment from their creator to see the other once again. They hated the separation. They want to stay together. Yet, the heard the gasps and shocked exclaims from the creatures of the world down there, shocked from the odd phenomenon that this generation had never seen before. They were scared, what was happening? They feared the unknown, and this certainly was unfamiliar to them. 

They could tell He would start to hear the distress from the world and would start to notice that they had left their post. They looked at each other and knew this is the end. They had to leave.

They had to be separated once again. 

Sehyoon ached at the thought, he missed his sun and he never wanted to leave his side ever. Yet the rational side of him knew if they don't leave, they would never sneak a chance of seeing each other in the future. 

Yuchan could feel tears welling up. He didn't want to leave, he never wanted to leave. He just want to stay by the moon's side forever and ever, like how they were meant to be. Yet, he knew he would bear consequences if He had ever found out they left. 

With one last longing gaze, they slowly separated from each other, no words are needed to tell they would love to stay by each other's side if the circumstances was right. Yet who are they to control the faith? All they could do was to memorize the other's look, hoping they would never forget each other, until the next chance arrived. 

The creatures of the world witnessed this strange yet beautiful phenomenon, they could not believe they could have a chance to see something so ethereal, looking at the sun and the moon confessed their love to each other, like they once were. It was breathtaking. 

Yet, no one was able to witness the eclipse again, it was almost like the two did not have a chance to see each other anymore. Until another millennial, had passed, when this gorgeous occurance could appear again. Until then, they could only send their love through the shooting stars and rainbows.

So, when this once in a lifetime eclipse occurs, perhaps it means, He was away, and the sun and moon had sneaked out of their own side of the world. To meet each other once again, and give all the love they had never had a chance to tell each other. Only to be separated again. It was never enough, they missed the way they used to shine so dangerously. They longed for more, but for now it is enough, perhaps in another lifetime, they could be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a dongwow fic but look what I changed it to lol  
> (wait is this incest?)


End file.
